Sweet Miko of Mine
by vanialex
Summary: Its' been 200 years since Naraku was defeated and Kagome stayed by Sesshomaru's side as his ward and princess to the west. Fluxes in the dimensions landed them in Middle Earth were they now help in the destruction of a new source of terrible power. Kagome finds that her destiny has never been in her own time as she discovers her true love in the tall blond elf prince.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my first ever crossover of InuYasha and Lord of the Rings! This will be a slow moving story. I will promise to have a chapter posted once every month but I will finish this as well as all my other stories. **

**Please read and review and let me know how you like it! **

**Thank you all! **

**Vanialex**

**~Kagome POV~ **

I could feel his eyes glowering and narrowing at me.

I should feel afraid but I have been his companion for as long as I could remember now that I knew no matter how annoyed he was with me…he would always indulge me.

"Ahw…come on Sesshomaru!" I whined at him giving him a smirk "Lord Elrond said that we had to be in attendance for this meeting"

His ever present stoic face firmly in place regarded me but it was his golden eye that gave him away. I could tell he didn't want me to get involved with the problems of men, elves or anyone else in general. It was challenging to make friends but the few I had I held dearly.

It had been while we were still hunting Naraku back in Feudal Japan that I became part of Sesshomaru's pack by accident. He had been injured saving Rin and was losing too much blood. I had been walking around the forest, angry at InuYasha for saying that I was useless. I could hear someone crying so when I went to investigate I ran into their camp. I patched the demon lord up and from there I sort of stayed by his side. He treated me better than InuYasha and I had grown tired of chasing after the foolish hanyou. Sesshomaru saw potential in me and began to train me.

InuYasha had been furious when I told him that I was going to stay with his older brother but I was past caring. In the end after Naraku was defeated InuYasha remained in the edo village. I never knew what became of him; last I heard he had been pursing some human girl.

We had lived together for about 200 years in Japan when the Shikon Jewel brought us to this realm. That was over 100 years ago.

Oh yeah…my age. Well it turns out that the Shikon Jewel didn't want to be destroyed and instead fused with me.

Yup, I am the jewel now in human form. I became immortal, the jewel decided it was too bothersome to try and find another guardian.

Lucky me huh?

Only Sesshomaru knows of this of course. I trust him with my life and would do anything for him and I knew he would do anything for me too. He never cared for power that was not his own so my being the Shikon Jewel didn't faze him at all.

It had been 100 years back that a worm hole in time and space deposited us to this strange new land. Demons where not viewed kindly and the ones we have seen have all been mindless creatures. The existence of the elves, dwarfs and humans where baffling not to mention the goblins, orcs and other nasties we have ran into over the years.

I am all Sesshomaru has left so he is overly protective of me. We mostly stayed within the Blue Mountains…..away from the eyes of the darkness and man.

We had been traveling the lands when we first came upon Lord Elrond. I took a liking to him immediately much to Sesshomaru's distain. The old and wise elf had been surprised that I was willing living with a demon though at first he didn't know that Sesshomaru was a demon. We stayed in Rivendell for some time; it didn't take long for the elves to realize that Sesshomaru was not the average demon, nor that he was like any demon they have ever seen.

Sesshomaru, of course, didn't care either which way.

Lord Elrond had been sad to see us go, wanted for me to stay in Rivendell but I could never leave Sesshomaru and he did want to stay with the elves. He was looking to rebuild his empire and the Blue Mountains seemed to be the perfect location.

It was two days ago that we received word from the wise old elf, said the he will need of our assistance in a matter that involved all inhabitants of middle earth. Sesshomaru didn't like to involve himself with the problems of this strange land but I could not turn my back if I had the power to stop whatever evil wanted to rule this land.

"This Sesshomaru does not like to be summoned to this meeting like a common peasant" he growled.

I rolled my eyes and turned to back and grabbed his hand "Come on Sesshomaru-sama" I said giving him puppy eyes "I miss Lord Elrond and Arwen….please?"

I heard him sigh and I smiled in triumph hugging him "Very well_ koneko_" he said calling me 'kitten' in our native language. I missed Japan, missed my family but it was a dull ache now; as long as I had my Sesshomaru-sama….I would be fine.

Calling on his demonic cloud we flew up…towards the elves.

Sesshomaru has not changed in all his years of being here. He has not even changed his style of clothing. I grew very handy with the needle and thread so we would buy silks and I made our kimonos and hakamas. He was currently wearing a white and royal blue kimono shirt with silver blooms on the edges of the sleeves, his hakamas where still white and his sash was the same as ever along with his armor and pelt. Tenseiga and Bakusaiga where still on his side and have saved our lives on more than one occasion since being in this strange new land.

I wore a similar outfit, I didn't like wearing female kimono's….it was too bothersome during a battle. Instead my kimono top was a royal blue and my hakamas where white, only difference was that instead of the bellowing style that Sesshomaru wore, mine where a bit more tampered to the leg.

I still carried my bow and arrows along with my own katana which he trained me to wield long ago. I was good, but I was still far more comfortable using my miko powers and bow.

4

4

It was early the next day when we descended from above in the middle of Rivendell. I saw Lord Elrond smile kindly at me.

"Lord Elrond!" I said running up to him and gave him a hug.

"My dear Kagome, it's been too long" he said before looking above my head at my guardian "Lord Sesshomaru, thank you for coming"

"Hn"

Something's never changed.

"So what is the urgency about?" I asked as we walked with the elf.

"A great evil has surfaced" he said gravely "A council has been summoned in order to deal with this threat"

I nodded to him "Of course"

I looked back at my DaiYoukai sending him a silent plea that we should help as well. His face didn't change but I saw the way his eyes melted from golden ice to molten gold. A subtle changed that no one other than me could have detected.

Lord Elrond showed us where we could eat and freshen up until the time came to go down to the meeting. I pulled on a light mint green gown with long bell sleeves and a silver belt that displayed my small waist.

"I do not like this" said Sesshomaru while I took a bit of my roll and cheese "I know you will want to get involve in whatever trivial matter is going on"

I pinned him with a look "Be that as it may, I want to hear what this is all about"

I left no room for arguments and continued to eat my snack my mind wondering what would in store for us. It was much later that Sesshomaru and I where gestured to an open aura where several people where taking their seats. I recognized a few of them like Frodo, Gandalf, and Aragon but the rest was a mystery to me. It was then that Elrond started to speak.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned to answer the threat from Mordor. Middle Earth is on the brink of destruction, none can escape it"

I heard the low 'hn' from Sesshomaru who sat next to me behind Lord Elrond.

"You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate this one doom" continued the elder elf.

I looked around, noting the looks several members where giving one another. Sesshomaru got more than his fair share of curious glances. There was not one person who looked like him with his tall lean frame, his facial markings and long silver flowing hair. It didn't take a genius to see that he was not human but it was his pointed elfin ears that made humans think he was a very rare elf.

"Bring forth the ring Frodo"

I watched as Frodo walk timidly to the stone slab and deposit a simple looking golden ring. The look of utter relief in his face made me raise an eye brow. What was so special about the ring? I glanced at it and automatically the feel of absolute evil reached me. I shuddered delicately, that ring was a just as bad as the tama use to be and suddenly I did not like where this council was going with this.

I looked up at Sesshomaru "I think you were right…..we should have minded our business" I whispered in our native tongue softly.

He huffed gently nodding slightly "Indeed" he murmured. He didn't move nor did he give any indication that he was even paying any attention merely wrapped mokomoko around my shoulders as a sign of comfort.

It wasn't until I heard Gandalf staring to speak in the black speech that my attention was drawn to the man who was awfully close to that ring.

"_Ash nazg durbatuluk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatuluk, agh bursum ishi krimpatul" _

I drew Sesshomaru's tail closer to me as the words made my very soul shudder. I was very sensitive to evil; my soul recoiled and flinched in the presence of such evil. It did not mean I was weak against it, it just meant that I didn't like being around it.

"Be still my little one, this Sesshomaru will protect you"

I gave him a small smile "Hai"

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here" said the angry voice of Lord Elrond.

Gandalf apologized but I knew why he did it. Gandalf would not speak words that where not necessary. He caught my eye and sent me a small wink making me smile gently at him.

Standing up he explained himself and why he uttered those words. He was old and wise, if the ring was not destroyed, that foul tongue would be heard on a daily bases. I shuddered at the thought.

It was then that the human man said the stupidest thing I have ever heard…..mind you that I have traveled with InuYasha for a long time, I've heard my fair share of stupidity but this took the cake in my opinion.

"This is a gift. I gift for the foes of Mordor"

I rolled my eyes as the man stood up.

"No matter the dimension, it seems all humans are utter fools" spat out Sesshomaru in Japanese making me almost agree with him.

I saw the sky blue eyes of a blond elf male make eye contact with me for a moment before going back to the human man.

I had no experience in the love department. After the whole InuYasha incident I was not ready to fall in love again and now with Sesshomaru, well I had better luck becoming a Kami than any kind of dating. The dog demon was super possessive and did not like to share. His feelings towards me where not romantic in the bit but I was his only kin, he did not want to part with me.

But even without any experience, I was old enough to tell a handsome man when I saw one and that elf was sexy with a capital S.

"You cannot wield it. None of us can" said the stern voice of Aragon "The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master"

Now there was a smart man I thought to myself feeling proud of him.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?"

I had to stifle a giggle.

The blond elf sprang from his seat "This is no mere ranger"

Oh crap….

"He is Aragon…..son of Arathorn, You own him your allegiance"

The human man looked at Aragon in disbelief and I for one, couldn't believe that the cat was let out of the beg so theatrically.

"This is Isildur's heir?" said the human in disbelief.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor"

Well…..blondie was just spilling all kinds of beans wasn't he?

"Sit down, Legolas" said Aragon in elven not sounding angry at all. He had to know that sooner or later….people where going to find it out but I was willing to bet that he had hoped for the later.

So…that was Legolas. I have heard of the prince of Mirkwood but never seen him before. He looked young I noted but knowing the elves….he was probably older than even Sesshomaru was, something that did not bode well with my demon lord. He has grown used to being the oldest in our land but here….we where both mere children to the elves.

"Gondor has no king" said the human idiot going back to sit in his chair but not before muttering "Gondor needs no king"

"Yeah….because things are going sooooo well for the white city right now" I said sarcastically earning me a glare from the man and a concealed chuckle from Gandalf and Aragon.

"Women have no business in the affairs of men" said the human man still glaring at me.

Sesshomaru growled low at him "You will do well not addressing my ward in such a disrespectful tone _human_ before you lose your tongue"

Even though his face gave nothing and his tone sounded flat and expressionless the aura coming off of the demon lord spoke volumes. The man swallowed and remained quiet.

"Aragon is right" said Gandalf hoping to break the tension between Sesshomaru and the human male.

Lord Elrond stood up "You have but one choice. The Ring must be destroyed"

I could have sworn I heard hissing coming from the ring. I looked at it and noticed that Frodo much have heard it too because he was looking at it apprehensively.

"Well…what are we waiting for?" growled the low voice of a dwarf with red hair standing up and swung his axe.

Oh dear…..

Upon contact his axe split in several pieces, the dwarf was thrown back, lastly Frodo and I flinched painfully.

It looked like the stupid ring liked me and the hobbit for some freakin reason. I felt Sesshomaru's long, graceful claw hand on my shoulder.

I only caught the last of what Lord Elrond said, something about casting the ring back into the fires where it was made.

Is he crazy?

The area when eerily quiet as everyone digested that statement.

"One simply does not walk into Mordor" said the human male "there is evil there that does not sleep…." Wow….at last some intelligence from him I thought then looked up at Sesshomaru.

He looked utterly bored and expressionless and for once….it was not a mask. The demon truly was bored with what was being discussed. Honestly! I wondered why I stuck with him for as long as I have.

The blonde elf stood up and asked the human if he had not heard what was being discussed and well after that…. all hell broke loose.

The dwarfs where yelling at the elves; the humans where arguing why the ring should not be destroyed, and all the while I could see Frodo getting a bit nauseated.

"Do you see why it is useless to involve yourself with matters outside of our home" said the low voice of my guardian.

I could see Frodo swallowing as the soft muttering of the black speech reached us. I could hear the dark lord trying to whisper in our minds, showing us the future he will bring us. I shuddered, The Ring was connected to the dark lord and that stupid ring was now focusing on me.

"I will take it!"

I shook my head in denial. Frodo was as sweet and pure a hobbit as they come and one of the very few friends I had here.

"I will take the ring to Mordor" he said more forcefully. I saw the eyes of the many men look at him and accepted the hobbit for the task "though…..I do not know the way"

"I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear" said the kind voice of Gandalf.

"By my life or death I can protect you…I will" said Aragon walking up to Frodo and kneeled before him "You have my sword"

"And you have my bow" said the voice of the Mirkwood prince walking to stand next to Gandalf.

"And my axe" said the red bearded dwarf

I watched the human male walk forward "You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the decision of the council then Gondor will see it done"

I felt the pressure of Sesshomaru's hand on my shoulder before he muttered "Don't you even think about Kagome. I forbid it" he said softly so that only I could hear him.

I nudged his hand away and stood up walking to Frodo giving him a wink "Didn't think I would let you go without me did ya?" I said leaning to give him a kiss on the cheek "You have my powers to help you as well"

"There is no need of a woman in this quest" said the human male "Go home girl, this is a mission for men"

I narrowed my eyes at him but I could feel Sesshomaru walk towards me and stood behind me "You do not get a second warning human" I looked up to see Sesshomaru look at Frodo who swallowed "You have the help of this Sesshomaru little hobbit. I will not allow Kagome to wonder around this land unprotected"

"So you are not coming because of the threat the ring holds?" asked the human.

"I care not about the fate or troubles of man or elves" said Sesshomaru arrogantly making me groan slightly "My only concern is the wellbeing of my ward"

Gandalf chuckled "I suspect nothing less Lord Sesshomaru but we are still grateful for your aid in this. You are a great asset to his fellowship"

"Lord?" said the human looking at Sesshomaru "Just what are you? It is clear that you are not elf nor are you human"

I pinched to bridge of my nose, the guy was just asking for an ass kicking.

I heard the low growl of Sesshomaru "Hn, this Sesshomaru does not need to answer to the likes of you"

"Sesshomaru-sama" I chided him "Please not here" I said in Japanese turning to place a hand on his chest "I want to help, please don't fight"

Turning around I smiled at them "Sorry…he's not the greatest in making new friends" I said ignoring the 'hn' from behind me "As to what we are….it's best you just know that we are friends"

"Indeed" said Elrond "If Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru are going along then I have faith that you will succeed"

The rustling of bushes and an "Oi!" caught our attention. Another hobbit came out and stood beside Frodo "Mr. Frodo is not going anywhere without me" he said making me smile at him. He was a true friend I noted, then thought of Sango and how much I missed her.

The calls of two other hobbits caught my attention. Turning around I saw Frodo's friends come to stand by him. I felt a wave of homesickness.

I missed my friends; not that Sesshomaru wasn't a great friend, but I did miss the companionship of a pack.

"Anyways you going to need people of intelligence on this mission…..quest….thing" said one hobbit making me giggle and Sesshomaru's eyes to brighten with humor.

"Well that rules you out Pip" said the other hobbit making me laugh out loud at last. Oh I was going to be good friends with these two!

"Eleven companions" said Elrond "So be it, you shall be the fellowship of the ring"

I smiled at Lord Elrond before I heard…..

"Right…where are we going?"

I covered my giggle.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't not own InuYasha or Lord of the Rings (wishful thinking) **

**Bold: Japanese**

_Italic: Elvish_

**Please review and enjoy! **

**~Kagome POV~**

Night had fallen in Rivendell; I was currently sitting on the bed while Sesshomaru patrolled the borders for orcs with Lord Elrond's soldiers.

It was way past midnight but I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking of poor Frodo and the fate that was thrusted on to him. It wasn't fair and it made me sad to think that he was responsible for something that evil. I pushed some of my wavy ebony hair from my face and sighed.

What I wouldn't give to be a normal human again but that has never been my fate. From the beginning, I had always been destined for this strange, crazy life.

Deciding I was obviously not falling asleep anytime soon….I pulled one a white and gold dress that Arwen gave me and headed outside for some fresh air.

I walked for a while, admiring the building structures and the surrounding trees. The earth was so young, so clean despite the stain of evil coming from Mordor. I came upon a bridge and leaned on the railing, looking into the water my mind wondering to what we would run into when I felt an elven aura.

Looking over I saw the blond elf walking towards me.

"_Hello" _I greeted him in his language.

"_Greetings my lady"_ he said softly making me aware of how…alone we were

I smiled and turned my attention back to the water "Couldn't sleep?" I said switching back to the common language.

"I do not require much sleep" he said then moved so that he too could lean on the rail "Pardon for my asking but why did you volunteer to go on this dangerous mission?"

I let out a breath "I suppose it's because I understand what Frodo is going through and I would never turn my back away from a friend in need. He's going to need all the strength and support he can get"

"It will not be an easy task my lady" he said

"Don't worry" I said glancing at his handsome face with a little knowing smirk "I can take care of myself, besides…..Sesshomaru is coming with us"

He looked at me, his stormy blue eyes glued to mine, taking a hold of one hand he lifted it to his lips and kissed it gently "Forgive my lack of manners, I am Legolas of Mirkwood son of Thranduil"

I smiled at him "Kagome Higurashi"

"Where do you hail from lady Kagome?" he asked taking my hand and guided me on a walk along the lit forest.

"Somewhere….very far away" I whispered "It's been so long since I've been home"

"I too have never ventured so far from my own" he said looking down at me, a playful smile on his handsome face.

I was about to ask him about himself when I caught the aura of Sesshomaru getting closer. Detangling my arm from him I bowed to him slightly "Forgive me lord Legolas but my guardian will be looking for me. Until tomorrow" I said, turning and took off in a light jog until I reached our rooms.

I didn't have to wait long for Sesshomaru to make his way into the room and sniff the air around me, narrowing his eyes.

"You have been with a male" he said, his tone not giving any indication of anger but I could feel his aura he was troubled by this.

"I met one of our traveling companions and spoke with him briefly" I said walking up to him and pulled him into a hug "You can't keep me in a glass box forever Maru" I whispered to him using the nick name that only I had the privilege to use.

I felt his strong arms and body wrap around mine, incasing me in his youkai and scent "You are all I have left **koneko**" he whispered for once his voice mirror the fear that he didn't let anyone see within him "I do not want to see you unhappy but…I can't let you go either. What would become of me then?"

I smiled; he would never express his fears to anyone else, even while we were back home. Rin and I were the first who break down his icy walls and glimpsed at the man within the demon. He had fears just like anyone else, though he hid them very well and despite me being human he came to grips with the fact that I was a part of his life and that no matter how much he fought it…..I had won a piece of the DaiYoukai's' heart.

I knew Sesshomaru loved me, we have been together for a long time now…. never as mates….no never that but he was more like a father in many ways. And just like any father, he did not want his little girl to leave the nest.

"I love you Maru" I said into his chest "I will never leave you…..not matter what life brings us; I will always find a way to come back to you"

"Come, let's sleep" he said.

The room had two beds but I always slept in his. While in our home we shared the same bed furs, it was a common thing among Inuyoukai as pack. I have been doing this for so long that I was no longer bothered by it. Wrapping the pelt of his tail around me he curled his body around mine protectively his face and nose buried in my hair.

He really was a big dog I thought with a smile before closing my eyes and dreamed I was back with my momma.

5

5

The days that past after the fate of The Ring was decided were hectic.

Supplies where gathered, maps prepared and dried food was counted for the upcoming mission. I fingered the feathered ends of the arrows in my quiver thinking of a time when I couldn't shoot straight to save my life and laughed internally.

Gods that seemed like a life time ago….and in it was I suppose it was.

I had gotten to know a few of my new travel companions, the tension between Legolas and Gimli was going to be a problem but hopefully it was one that could be worked out. The elf prince seemed to like making new friends.

I walked out and wondered around the area for a while until I ran into the man known as Boromir, the human idiot who didn't like my coming along.

"Well what do we have here?" he said looking down at me.

I hated how petite I was sometimes; it often gave me an aura of delicateness. It made men think that I could not protect myself.

"Hello lord of Gondor" I said flatly going to pass him when he caught me by the arm. I gave him a cold calculating look "I would remove your hand from my person if I where you"

"Your strange guardian is not here to protect you right now. Tell me….what would you do without him? You would fall victim to goblins and orcs" he said removing his hand from my arm but not before pushing some of my hair away from my shoulder then kneeled in front of me "Stay here my lady. Stay protected among these wall or I can have my men take you to Gondor"

I sighed, fighting the urge to grimace when he took my hands in his "Lord Boromir…I am embarking in this quest with or without your consent. I appreciate your concern for me but you don't know me and don't know what I am capable of" I said not wanting to hurt the man but he was starting to get on my nerves.

"It is truly remarkable that you wish to help your friends and I am sure you think yourself skilled. You are a beautiful woman lady Kagome, small, kind of heart and fairer than any elf I have ever seen" he said then kissed the top of each one of my hands making me groan in frustration.

Great….another Kouga.

"Allow my men to take you to the white city. You will treated like a princess there, my father will welcome you with open arms"

I was about to let him down gently when I felt the aura of Sesshomaru. Looking up I smiled when he landed gracefully in back of me and pulled me out of the man's hands in to the shelter of his tall frame.

"Why are you touching my daughter?" said Sesshomaru in a low deadly voice "You do not have permission to place your scent upon her"

Boromir looked at Sesshomaru in confusion "My scent? Just what are you?" he asked taking a defensive step back.

"That is none of your concern" he said then placed a hand on my shoulder "Come my little one, we dine, I am sure you have not had a meal yet"

"I was just going to do that" I said then inclined my head lightly to Boromir "Until the journey" I said then allowed Sesshomaru to guide me to the dining hall.

"Trouble still finds you no matter where we are **koneko**"

I huffed crossing my arms to my chest "Not my fault" I said bumping into his side playfully. I looked up at him; he looked at me out of the corner of his eye and saw the small smile on his graceful face making my heart lighter.

5

5

It was early morning when the fellowship gathered by the entrance of Rivendell getting ready to leave on our journey.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this Kagome?" said Aragon looking over at my ever watchful guardian "You know Lord Sesshomaru is….at ill ease in a large group"

I smiled at his attempt at being delicate about the subject.

"It will do him some good in my option" I said walking with the Ranger "He's grown too accustom to the solitude of our home. He needs to have some males around him I think"

Aragon nodded his head "True but you should know that you can't teach a dog new tricks" he said under this breath at me. Aragon know what Sesshomaru was and so did Gandalf, they have both been around when we first came to Rivendell. They knew what he was but have never seen his true form. They never did understand why he was considered a 'dog' demon if he didn't appear it but Sesshomaru had not been in an explaining mood so the subject had been dropped.

"Don't encourage her lord Aragon" said the cold voice of Sesshomaru "It will only make traveling with her even more unbearable"

I stuck my tongue out at him "I expect you to find me a place so that I can at least bathe as often as I can too" I said to him knowing his nose was better than other living creature in his world.

"If you care so much about your ever constant need for water then you would cease the need to go on this journey and head home"

"Yeah…that's going to happen" I said with a small chuckle.

**~Legolas POV~**

I eyed the small woman as she looked at the tall formidable man with the odd silver hair. I could not understand that relationship or her ability to tell what the man was thinking.

For everyone else, he held the same cold calculating golden eyes that made even I shiver upon catching them staring at you, unwavering and unyielding. It was a look that would make any warrior look away for fear of being burned by that gaze but she held her ground and seems to know the different depths of those eyes.

Even while being scolded by his detached voice she disregarded her guardian and poked fun at him.

She was such an interesting puzzle wrapped in a womanly figure that could rival the tall willowy figures of the she elves. Never before had I ever come upon a woman so different.

Elven beauty was all but lost to me. Every woman looked the same from another. All beautiful yes but none had the inner fire that this small human had.

Lady Kagome was like a flame in a cold winter's night, it called you to its warmth, lured you in until you were sure to burn.

Small framed, she held a grace and delicate loveliness. It was in the way she spoke with her hands, the sway of her flaring hips when she moved. Every movement was like a song, every step a graceful symphony of feminine beauty. The mass of her wavy thick ebony tresses were truly rare in this world. Blacker than midnight with an under tone of blue when the sun shined down on her, it was a marvel to see.

I saw the way Boromir looked on the girl, he desired her, and it was evident in his eyes. He followed her every move, hypnotized by her impish ways.

I have lived countless lifetimes, seen mortals come and go in a blink of the eye, it was the way of life for one of the Eldar. Kagome was but a child in my eyes and yet…she held something_ more_. It was the way her soul felt, the way her eyes seem to hold the answers to all secrets of life.

For being such a small little thing, the impact her soul had was greater than any magic I have ever felt. What would the world feel like without her laughter? Without her voice, so melodic and sweet? It was difficult to imagine now that I have been in her presence.

She was a dear friend now, one that I cherished.

As the fellowship made its way into the forest my eyes kept going over the mysterious male that mirrored her every step. Who was he, or what was he? It was clear to see that he was not human nor was he elf though the ears stirred some questions.

I walked closer to Aragon; it seemed that my friend knew of him.

"_What ails you my friend_?"

I fought the smile that wanted to creep on my face. Aragon was very observant and knew me better than any mortal walking this earth.

"What do you know of them?" I asked quietly "The tall one is neither human nor elf" I could not sense his emotions like I could for everyone else.

He nodded "It is not my secret to reveal Legolas. Just be at peace that they are allies and powerful ones at that. If I had any doubts about this task they were put to rest when the lord offered his services"

"It is not his capabilities that I question; it is the coldness and darkness within him that puts me at ill ease. The Ring will try and seduce that darkness"

"This Sesshomaru is not so weak as to be swayed by the lure of false power lord elf" said the cold aloof voice of the tall silver hair man.

"The Ring calls to all" I said my voice never wavering by his piercing stare. Intimidating the man might be but I was a warrior ruthlessly trained in combat and battle. I was not easily frightened.

The tall lord scoffed "It calls to fools and weaklings, this Sesshomaru are neither" he stepped closer and drew out one of the two swards and held up to me, a challenge to take hold of it.

My fingers just grazed the hilt of the long foreign strange sword before I was consumed by the dark powers it possessed. Hissing I pulled my hand back as if burned. I looked at my hand, making sure that I was not before looking at the cold lord. The power that sword held was unlike anything I have ever felt before; it was a raw untamable power, wicked and black.

"What is that article?" I said angry that we now had to guard two dark items. We were going to be swarmed with orcs, ringwraiths and Valar know what else.

He unsheathed it holding it out his gaze narrowing a bit, the dark aura around the blade was a sickly green threatening to destroy all in its path and then…..it was gone.

The blade gave a pulse and the power resided within it.

"My will and power is far greater than any ring" he said, this voice flat but it held such a weight that one could not help but listen "This is my sword, forged out of my flesh and blood, Bakusaiga. The power you feel is my own. The insignificant ring the little one holds is of no interest to me"

With that the tall man sheathed the long sword and walked over to lady Kagome and put his large hand on the small of her back walking ahead of everyone else.

"He also has exceptional hearing" said Aragon with a chuckle as he continued walking "Perhaps better than your own"

I nodded and walked, my thoughts on the lord, wondering what race he came from. I noticed when he placed a hand on the lady's back his very sharp claws and similar markings on his wrists.

"What did it feel like?" asked the gruff voice of the dwarf.

"It felt worse than the ring" I said quietly "One touch and your very soul feels like it is going to be drawn into darkness"

"A dangerous item" said Boromir but I was already shaking my head.

"There is a difference. Lord Sesshomaru is what Sauron is to the Ring, its rightful master; only alteration is that the sword will not accept the touch of another. The sword is unyielding whereas the ring…..will give the power of destruction to any that wears it"

We continued on and soon night fell quickly, the dark woods held many dangers and a watch was needed.

"I will take the first watch" said Aragon.

I nodded then looked over to a darker part of the camp to see lady Kagome eating dried meat from her pack. Her sleeping roll was positioned close to where her lord sat leaning against a tree, the white fur like pelt thrown over the ladies blanket for added warmth.

He had his eyes closed and looked like he was already sleeping but I doubted that he was. In the moonlight the gleam of his claws over one knee made me wonder yet again just what he was.

Frodo got up from his spot by Gandalf and went to sit by Kagome.

She gave the hobbit a soft understanding smile.

"Is it getting heavy?" said Kagome placing a small delicate hand on Frodo's shoulders.

"Yes" whispered the hobbit "It wasn't so when I felt the Shire, but things have happed to make the Ring heavier to carry"

"Your wound" she whispered, understanding mirrored her gentle voice.

I truly did not envy the small creature; Frodo carried the fate of Middle Earth on his small shoulders. Hobbits were a peaceful race, kind and loved nature and a good drink. I was truly at better ease knowing that Frodo will fight the darkness of the ring since hobbits where not dark creatures to being with.

"Then let me help you purify your soul Frodo" said the lady.

She closed her eyes and placed her hand on Frodo's heart. Within an instant she began to glow a soft hue of pink and the area was filled with such warmth and tranquility that I felt my body shudder. I had not felt this at peace in many moons. I looked over at Aragon and saw his face tilted up and his eyes closed as if he were savoring fine wine.

"I feel….my heart has lifted" whispered Boromir in awe "I am able to feel the sweetness of hope again"

Even Gimli let out a large sigh, as if some heavy load was lifted from his shoulders.

"Behold gentleman" said Gandalf a twinkle in his eyes "for you are in the presence of one who has been touched by the gods"

Kagome reopened her eyes, Frodo was leaning on her shoulder…..sound asleep. Laying him down on her bedroll she allowed the hobbit the comfort of sharing her warmth, something that made my heart clench suddenly. To be in such close proximity to that pure light was a desire that bloomed in my heart. War and darkness spread throughout the land, finding her was like finding the rarest of gems.

She got up and walked over to sit by Gandalf and smiled sheepishly "It was wishful thinking that I could keep it a secret what with Frodo needing my help to purify the darkness the Ring is leaving within him"

"Purify?" I asked "You have the ability to cleanse the darkness of the ring?"

"Could you not destroy the Ring then?" asked Boromir leaning forward.

Kagome was about to answer when a low growl was heard from the tall lord. He stood up and walked closer to the fire.

"Never speak of such nonsense again" he said "It would kill her to expel so much energy to destroy the evil within that ring. She will help the hobbit but that is as far as I will allow her contact that what object"

Kagome rolled her eyes "I know that Sesshomaru, my gosh you need to stop treating me like a child, I'm well over 300 years old you know"

She….was not mortal?

Boromir was the first to react to that statement.

"You are not human?" he said, I could see the pain in his eyes. I had not been aware of just how much the man had grown to care for her.

"I'm a priestess" she said "I was given holy spiritual energy by the gods in order to protect humanity"

"I have never heard of such a being" I said. For a human to have powers bestowed to them by the Valar is holding that human above all living creatures on Middle Earth. My eyes went to the tall lord. There was no question in my mind that he was no more human than I was. His behavior reminded me more of an animal than a man.

"Please keep in mind that…..we do not come from your world" said Kagome then looked up at her lord, his face did not change expression but she must have seen something to make her smile and nod before continuing "In our world there are demons but they are not the ones that you have here"

"A demon is a demon not matter what realm it hails from" said Boromir taking a bite from his dried meat "They are all mindless creatures hell bent on destroying the dominion of men"

"That is a very narrow belief general of Gondor" said lady Kagome "One that I do not agree with….and neither does Sesshomaru, demon lord of the western lands of all Japan, DaiYoukai and the most powerful being alive"

"Demon?" whispered Sam in awe.

I looked on to the man with silver hair. He did not seem demon, did not feel demon either. Perhaps it is the name of his race, a coincidence.

"A dog demon to be precise" said Kagome proudly "And my adoptive father"

"You would have us travel with demons?" said Boromir standing up drawing his sword.

The tall lord scoffed "You are no threat to me, and I would suggest you stand down or have your head severed from your body"

"Demons are drawn the Ring, he is in legion with Sauron"

"Sit down you fool" thundered Gandalf "Lord Sesshomaru is not like the demons in this world. He is highly intelligent and no sword or elfish magic can hope to defeat him"

"Dog demon" I said thoughtfully addressing the man "You look like no dog I have ever seen before"

The demon looked over at me "Not while in this form"

"This form?" said Gimli "Well how many do you have laddie?"

The silver hair man's lips lifted from the corner a fraction but just enough to make out the edge of a smirk.

"Just the one while in my true form" he replied his eyes then going to Boromir who was still standing with his sword in hand "Do you still wish to challenge me mortal?"

Nobody noticed that Frodo had woken up until he came and stood in front of the lord and next to Kagome.

"He's a good man, no matter what he is" said the hobbit starting at all of us "I would feel more at ease having him accompany us in this quest. We will need of his strength"

The demon kneeled by Frodo and placed a clawed hand on his shoulder "Though I do not need you to come to my defense, I thank you for your words little one. You are one of the few beings in this realm that have made this Sesshomaru feel welcomed"

To the surprise of all the hobbit embraced the stoic demon for a fraction of a moment before going to sit by lady Kagome.

"Put your sword away Boromir" said Gandalf in a way that a parent would a child when being scolded.

I stood up approaching the demon lord and lady Kagome "I have seen enough to know that if you an ally then it would be an honor to fight next to another capable warrior" I said a hand above my heat and have a small nod of the head in acknowledgement.

The demon lord nodded to me "Your race is very wise and old, I do not have many to call allies but I will accept you prince of elves. I will accept you as extended pack"

I did not know what that meant but assumed it an honor if lady Kagome's smile was anything to judge by.


	3. Chapter 3

~Kagome POV~

I can't believe Sesshomaru extended his pack to Legolas.

It was so rare of him to add anyone that but then again I wasn't that surprised. Legolas had in inner strength and honor that illuminated from him. I sighed, looking at the tall blonde elf walking ahead of everyone, his eyes seeming to take in everything.

"He is resourceful" said the deep voice of my demon companion.

"Is that why you named him pack?" I asked looking up at him.

"He has as much honor as the throneless king does. The little ones are an amusing mixture of innocence and drunkenness. I find their presence highly entertaining and just a bit annoying though it is no less than you" he said glancing down at me.

I saw his eyes shine with laughter and enjoyment even if his face and voice did not change.

"Oh ha ha, it is so funny, har har it is to laugh" I said sarcastically remembering how Daffy Duck use to say that to Bugs Bunny.

I missed TV.

"Okay, so far you have Gandalf, Aragon, Lord Elrond, Arwen, Frodo, Bilbo and the three hobbits as part of your extended pack and now Legolas. You know, for someone who doesn't like to be around people…..that's a whole lot of them" I said teasingly.

"They are not fools" he said his eyes going to Boromir and Gimli "The dwarf I can tolerate. I appreciate his bluntness; the human is a narrowed minded fool though"

"There's always one" I said with a giggle.

"Indeed"

The group was quiet for a while before Legolas started to sing a song in elfish which surprised the hell outta me. I had to admit, it was admirable to see a man so sure of himself that he could break out into song and not get embarrassed. The elves really were an amazing race and the men.

I smiled, they were also the hottest men I had ever encountered….not including Sesshomaru but I didn't see him like that. One would think we would have been naturally drawn to each other but the feelings were always one of respect and pure affection.

"I miss Ah-Uh" I said after a few hours when I winced stepping on a large pebble "I wonder what has become of the west" I added softly.

I heard Sesshomaru's soft sigh "It is beyond our power now, I believe this happened for a reason though"

"How do you figure?" I asked perplex by his reasoning. It did not escape my notice that he had stopped looking for a way back home and always wondered why that was.

"You said that in your era there are no demons left" he said "Well, had we been home I would have done everything in my power to stop this from happening, therefore changing your future"

I thought about this and realized how right he was. With my knowledge and his powers we would have insured that demons simply not fall into legend. What a strange new world we would have created.

"So you come from another world all together?"

I looked up to see Aragon walking next to me "I assumed that you had always been with your lord"

I shook my head "When I was 15 I fell down a well and was teleported into Sesshomaru's world. I come from what is called the 21st century"

"21st?" said Gimli "What does that mean?"

"It means that I come from an era where man has evolved in ways that will boggle the mind" I said with a laugh.

"What happened?" asked Pippin looking at me with keen interest now.

"Well…let's see. The discovery of electricity for one thing, electrical currents honed and wired made to light up a house without the need of candles and such. That broke way to more inventions, the automobile for instance. A metal cart fueled with petroleum that can move at speeds faster than a horse for a long distance. If we had a one of those our travel time would have been cut by several months. A week long hike would only be roughly about maybe….8 hours?" I said thoughtfully

"How is that possible?" asked Legolas. I had not noticed that he had stopped singing and that I was in the middle of a crowd of men. I had to fight the giggle; I swear I seen birds fly in this formation. I was in the middle; Sesshomaru was to my back along with Gandalf and Boromir. Aragon, Frodo and Sam where to my left and now Legolas, Gimli and the two other hobbies to my right. I was walking in a circle of men.

"Well…..as humans in my world progress, so did their desire to live a more comfortable life. The need of discover flourished and gave birth to many conveniences and luxuries. I use to live in a large home where I had electrical lights to keep me out of the dark. With a simple switch of a small lever I had lights. I could prepare a meal in a fraction of the time I would take to cook here as well. But as nice as it all sounds, with ever invention there came a down fall" I said thinking of the pollution of my world.

"What could be a bad about preparing food faster?" said Merry with a little frown. I chuckled, ruffling his hair a bit.

"Well you see, those metal carts that move fast use a type of chemical that when it burns it lets out toxic fumes that over time will destroy the protective barrier that our planet has around it"

The all looked at me strangely; the hobbits looked up "I don't see anything"

I laughed.

"How is that you know all of this" said Gandalf "It has been a debate common among astronomers and alchemists for many years. To hear you have so much knowledge of this is surprising young lady"

I shrugged "In my world it is the law that all children, weather they be male or female to attend schooling from the time they are 5 years of age until they reach 17 or 18 years of age"

"So many years?" said Boromir "What about marriage?"

"It is frowned upon in my society for a young woman to marry at such a young age" I laughed at all of their expressions. Nine pair of wide male eyes regarded me like I just told them that they all had to wear tutus or something.

"I know it's hard to take in but there is a reason for this. A female's body was not meant to bare children at such a young age. Our bodies are still developing up until the age of 18 then it slows down. To have a child so young causes stress on the body; therefore causing a higher chance of dying during child birth or bleeding to death. It's dangerous. The healers of my time discovered this and so, it is against the law for a man of over 18 years of age to have…well….there is no polite to say it, sexual liaisons, with a girl under the age of 18. A man can be imprisoned for this"

Boromir looked at me for a long moment then decided not to comment.

"So about this barrier…" said Gandalf.

I smiled at him grateful for the chance of subject. For the remainder of the afternoon we talked about space and theories having a few debates and even capturing the attention of Legolas who joined in the discussions.

I was starting to see the elf in a new light. He was polite and extremely intelligent, able to accept that I was educated and wanted to learn more. It was refreshing to meet another male who did not dismiss me for being well educated. Boromir I could tell did not like the fact that I was smarter than he was. I suspected that he was raised with a high opinion of himself.

"Do you wish to go home to your time?" asked the elf prince.

The sun was starting to set, Sesshomaru and Aragon where searching for a safe camping site.

I sighed "It's not an easy answer to give" I said pausing when I saw my demon lord scenting the air "I wish to see my mother, grandfather and brother again and yet…..I would not have the heart to leave my lord. My own father died when I was very young and don't remember him much, Lord Sesshomaru has become my father now. There are a few conveniences that I miss but overall, the beauty and purity of this world makes giving up those an easy thing to do"

"What kind of conveniences?" he asked looking up at the sky.

"A shower and indoor plumbing for one thing" I grumbled "I would kill for a hot bath right about now. I hate being dirty" I whined a bit.

He stayed quite for a moment before smiling down at me. The effect that smile did on my hormones was deadly. Whoa! I was a little taken back by the sheer beauty of his face. How can a man be that beautiful? Not that I was fooled by that flawless face. This was still a warrior through and through, I had a feeling he did not carry those long knives just for décor.

"I can hear water running" he said holding out his hand "Come, I will show you the way"

I looked over at Sesshomaru and saw him nod then looked over at Legolas "No harm is to fall on her person; I want her returned in the same condition she is leaving here in"

Legolas bowed slightly to him then extended his hand once more to me.

I didn't know why taking his hand felt like I was agreeing to so much more, like the moment our skin touched…

I shook my head internally and chided myself for being so paranoid and placed my small hand into his.

His hand was warm, his skin was soft with the slight calloused of a man used to wielding a weapon. The hands of a soldier.

But it was the sense of awareness that flooded me that made my heart flutter like butterfly wings. We walked a few moments in silence as my mind and heart struggled to make sense of the emotions crashing down on me. Even though I was well over 300 years old now, I have never had any real contact with a male. I had thought in my youth that I would end up mating with InuYasha but his childish behavior quickly led me to heartbreak.

I have not gotten close to another male since then. Instead I dedicated my life to training and honing my miko powers as well as helping Sesshomaru rule the west. Of course when we fell into this land, I was weary of the men here and since Sesshomaru didn't trust many, I have not been in such close contact with the opposite sex in many years.

"You are very quiet lady Kagome" said his soft yet deep voice. It held a touch of huskiness to it that could make any woman's knees a little weak.

"I'm…..just thinking" I said feeling suddenly very small. Legolas was perhaps just as tall as Sesshomaru and I was only five feet….on a good day. Most men towered over me, leaving me feeling slightly vulnerable. He was more than a head taller than me, leaving my eyes at chest level….and what a chest it was.

'Stop that!' I chided myself internally.

"Do not feel uncomfortable around me my lady, I have my honor and only have your protection at heart while you take your bath" he said pausing at a small lake by a water fall and some boulders. It was beautiful; it was the kind of setting one would enjoy with a lover I suppose.

"I did not mean to suggest that you would do something so lecherous" I said with a smirk "Besides, Lord Sesshomaru will turn you into a eunuch if he ever gets word that you have been spying on me while I bath. I am a still a maiden and my lord would kill anyone who tries to change that any time soon"

With that I walked to the shore line and erected a barrier around the body of water then looked back at him as he studied the pink barrier.

"If anyone one with dark intentions approaches it will send a shock so strong that it will knock them out" I said "Now turn around elf prince"

Nodded he turned around and leaned against a tree, keeping watch as promised.

**~Legolas POV~**

I leaned on the tree, keeping my word to the demon lord and watch over the female who was very much the light in this dreary journey.

"You said you were over three hundred years old, but also that you fell in to the world of magic at the age of 15. When did you notice you were not aging?" I asked.

I heard the slashing of water signaling that she entered to lake.

"Ah…I think it was when I was around 17 years of age" she said thoughtfully.

I nodded to myself that was why she appeared so youthful. From what I had gathered and observed, lady Kagome was a bright, cheerful person who liked to talk with others and share life experiences. She was eager to make new friends and perhaps that was why I was so drawn to her side. I was like her in so many ways.

To find a friend who would not grow old like mortals did, and who was not of the Eldar was extremely refreshing.

I thought of my fascination with mortals, even though I knew the risk of forming bonds with them, it has not stopped me from doing so. They lived for such a short amount of time and yet they lived brightly, shining and relishing in each emotion. It was dangerous for one of my kind to grow so attached to a human.

The elves felt emotions but it as a stronger burn, lasting emotions that did not fade easily. Love was an emotion that I have felt but not romantically. I am loyal to my friendships and held them dear to my heart. Aragon has been my friend for many years and though I have not known the hobbits long I too felt a connection to them.

Lady Kagome was no different and I would die for her.

"Oh what I wouldn't do for some shampoo" she said with a sigh, I could hear her stepping out of the water.

"For a woman not of the Eldar, you like to keep oddly clean" I said then smiled she I heard her humph.

"Tell me about it. I get teased often enough for my….strange ways" she said with a light laugh.

I heard the rustling of her clothing then her soft tap on my back.

"Thank you for keeping guard" she said with a small blush.

Her thick hair was still damp and starting to curl in some places. I bowed my head to her "It was my pleasure my lady"

"Please, just call me Kagome" she said taking my arm so that she may not fall in the darkness.

"As you wish Kagome" I said taking note in her strange clothing once more "Is that normal attire for women of your era?"

She laughed "No, it's from Sesshomaru's and yes it is men's clothing but I am not wearing a dress while trekking all over the country side"

Her clothing was a dark blue wrapped tunic that was tucked into her back silk pants. She completed the outfit with a sash where she her weapons and some tall dark brown leather boots.

"So…..why did you volunteer to go in this mission?" she asked.

"I am a warrior first and foremost. The Ring is not only a threat for the world of men but for all beings in Middle Earth"

"Yes, but what were to happen if you die on this quest? Are you not the heir to your father's throne?" she asked looking up at me.

For the most part, when a woman asked about my position as the heir prince of Mirkwood, it was because they were interested in being my queen. I have met countless of elven noble women and they were all the same. Beautiful but it was their vanity that made them appear less than worthy in my eyes. They had all been groomed to be queens and as such behaved like the world owned them something for being fairest.

"If my destiny is the fall then it would be so. My father will leave the ruling to the next in his family linage" I looked down at her "And what of yourself?"

"Me? What about me?"

"Your demon lord is a king in his own world and is seeking to rebuild his kingdom. Tell me, what position would you hold?"

She blinked a few times "Well….I guess that would make me a princess again"

"Again? So then you did hold that title in your world" I said. I had suspected as such. Though her language and figures of speech where odd at times, she held her self with confidence and grace. She held her self like a woman used to giving our orders and expecting them to be followed.

"Yeah, I did, it's been so long but yes. In the western lands I held the title of princess of the west and was recognized by the other demon noble lords"

"So the demons in your world have a governing body?" It was so fascinating to know that demons where capable of having a ruling body.

"Oh yes, there were four major ones that ruled the rest of the nobles. Lord Sesshomaru was ruler of the western lands and head of the demon council" she said proudly.

"I would be honored to learn more of your world Kagome" I said as we stepped back into the camp.

"**Koneko**"

I looked over at the demon lord and let go of my charge so that she may return to her guardian. We all sat by a small lit fire eating the hares that the demon lord caught while we were away. Telling stories of our youth and laughing at the mischief that Merry and Pippin often caused in the Shire.

As the days carried on so did the bonding between our fellowship. Even the dwarf was getting less and less irritating. Innocent banter and meaningless arguments broke out but none that would alter the atmosphere in the group.

Even the demon lord would engage in debates on strategy for how to approach the black gates. It was during one particular debate that we learned the full extent of this powers.

**~flashback~ **

"Once we get to Mordor what then?" asked Boromir one night while the Aragon and I discussed the best course of action.

"I transform and kill any that get in my way" said the demon

"You will single handedly defeat the armies or Sauron?" Boromir then let out a laugh "Do you really think it will be that easy?"

The demon lord didn't say anything until Kagome spoke out.

"Sesshomaru-sama…I think it's time they saw why you are the mightiest DaiYoukai" she said while eating a bit of dried meat "Then maybe we can get some peace from his constant doubts. It's getting rather annoying"

I hid my smile while agreeing with her.

"As you wish **koneko**" he said then pinned Boromir with a cold look "Know that I do this on her request. What you believe human is of no consequence to me"

The camp area we were currently in was besides a large clearing with a field of grass and flowers. I watched the silver and white form of the demon walk calmly into the clearing and stood in the middle.

I looked over at Kagome and noticed her smile while she watched him.

The air around the demon pulsed and glowed red like the ambers of a fire. The very air around him shimmered as he released the power that he carried making every person in the camp intake a breathe of air. How is it possible to have that much demonic energy and yet be so honorable? It was unfathomable and a statement of just how strong the demon lord truly was.

His golden eyes glowed red like blood as his grew and shifted a white cloud swirled around him and in this wake left the most monstrous dog like being in the field. Gone was the tall, elegant form of the demon lord and in it's palace was a silver dog larger than any tree in the field. Throwing his head back he howled at the moon before he hunched on his hind legs and flew up in the sky.

"He can fly?" said Gandalf in surprise "Well that is something I never knew of our demon friend"

"If he traveled this way, you would all be left behind" said Kagome "And he does not give rides" she added seeing the question Merry and Pippen where about to ask "At least anyone but me!"

She got up and headed over to the clearing in a light run just as the large dog came down and laid down on the grass.

"I bet it feels good to stretch your legs doesn't it Sesshomaru-sama?" said Kagome walking over to him and dug out a brush and started to brush the pelt of the large dog. The dog in question growled low and let out a content sigh, closing his eyes.

"So…this is his true form?" said Boromir standing and walked into the clearing "It's truly a sight to behold"

"Careful" warned Kagome holding out a hand to him "He's more demon than man in his form and will melt you with his acid if he sees you as a threat"

"Acid?"

"His breath, if he chooses, becomes poison. A poison so strong that it has the ability to melt a man in an instant"

"By the Valar" breathed out Aragon walking into the clearing as well.

Kagome looked on to Boromir "You have not been made part of his pack, being as you like to question his authority as alpha and have gone so far as to insult him. As such, you better stay where you are. Aragon, Gandalf, Legolas, and the hobbits are welcome to come closer. Gimli, he is beginning to trust you and I think it would be safe to come closer?" she looked on to the dog. The large beast huffed once.

"He says yes"

I looked on with merriment as the hobbits leaped up and made way to the large white dog and started to stroke his fur. How easily they forgot that this was the demon lord they where afraid to speak with but I could see why. In this form, while yes one should have been more afraid, the large dog was rather handsome looking and less intimidating. Animals always made beings feel more at ease after all.

That night Kagome and the hobbits spent the night huddled next to the warmth of the huge dog.

**~end of flashback~**

The higher we traveled the thinner and colder the weather become in which the demon lord transformed in order to not only give their position away with a fire but to keep Kagome and the hobbits warm.

Boromir stopped questioning the demon lord's honor and power. In which Sesshomaru stopped addressing as 'human', instead he called him by his title of general. He still didn't trust lady Kagome to him though, that privilege lay only with Gandalf, Aragon and myself.

The last two days had been unusually difficult, the road up the Misty Mountains had been a hard one for the hobbits and even Kagome was showing signs of fatigue.

"Ugh" she muttered "You would think I would have been used to trekking up and down the country side by now" She sat on a boulder and arched her back in the most unnatural way….until I heard her spine crack and pop.

I could not help the cringe "I do not think one's body should make such sounds" I said crouching down near her "did that not hurt?"

She laughed and shook her head "Trust me, that felt really good" she then tilted her head "I can align your spine too if you want"

I shook my head lightly "Nay my lady, I think I will pass on your offer"

"Suit yourself"

"We will rest here for a day or so and use this time to regain energy" said Gandalf sitting down whipping sweat from his forehead.

"I will seek out game" said the stoic voice of lord Sesshomaru then looked on to the men "Keep them safe"

His body glowed yellow and morphed into an energy sphere before disappearing into the distance.

"What must it feel like to hold so much power?" said Boromir in awe then shook his head "It is a wonder he has not taking over the world of men. Who would have the strength to oppose him?"

"But that is not his goal now is it Boromir?" said Kagome from where she stood purifying yet again the Ring's effect on poor Frodo.

Boromir smiled at her "Yes suppose your right lady Kagome, but it does inspire loyalty to know that he could but he does not"

"Yes, and as the saying goes: 'Just because you can, doesn't mean you should' It's one of the reasons why I love him so and why he is now my adoptive father" she turned to me "Any chance of you finding me a place to freshen up?"

I closed my eyes and expanded my hearing, watching for the tall tale sigh on running water or drops of water. I was able to find the sounds of running water about half a mile from our location.

Getting up offered my hand "Come, though I will warn you, it will be cold it is a running stream coming from the snow in the mountains"

"I rather be cold than dirty" she muttered.

"Keep an eye out Legolas" said Aragon. With a nod of my head I lead her down the ways.

It was so easy to speak with Kagome, she often poked fun and teased our formal ways but it was that innocence around her that made me feel like an elfling again. It had become my duty to find and accompany her to bathe, how it fell on to me I know not but I rather it be myself than Boromir or the hobbits…..

Little as they may be, they were far too curious and Boromir I knew desired Kagome. Aragon was honorable and could be trusted but Kagome told me that she felt uncomfortable asking him since she knew he missed the Evenstar. She did not want to make him long for something he could not have…as of yet.

We reached the small body of water; I lifted her small hand and placed her palm to my cheek enjoying he warmth.

"_Be quick little star, I do not want you to catch an illness_" I said in my native tongue. Calling her 'little star' was a name that I had given her because of what she gave to those around her.

"_I don't see why you only speak so informally to me while we are alone. You are pack now"_ she said with smile.

I smiled at her "Your guardian is ever watchful" I said letting go of her hand so that she may bathe.

"Yeah, he is a bit over protective isn't he?" she said then put one hand on her hip and made a gestured with one finger telling me to turn around. Nodding I did and heard once again the sounds of her clothing falling.

"Yes, and with good reason" I said softly a smile on my lips "You are after all a remarkable woman. Beautiful and strong"

"Thank you for saying that" she said. I could hear water dripping from her palms and her intake of breath.

"I warned you it would be cold"

"Yeah you did" she said, I could hear her teeth chattering a bit making my heart uneasy.

"Perhaps it would be best to go without for now Kagome" I said "Your lord would be most unpleased if you were to fall ill"

"I can't help it" she said tightly "I'm what you would call a clean freak. I dislike being dirty"

I remained quiet humming an elfish lullaby under my breath all the while keeping my keen eyes open and alert for any dangers. Her safety was my priority at moments like these; while we were alone she was my sole responsibility.

I heard her put her clothing back on and approach me. She did not give me a chance to turn around when her arms wrapped themselves around my torso. Her body was shivering and her teeth chattered. I noticed with relief that at the very least she did not wet her hair; she would have fallen ill then.

I leaned down and pull her closer to me. She was so small compared to most men; even with my lean figure I was able to completely envelope her with my body.

"Little fool" I chided her playfully when she nuzzled her face to my chest trying to warm herself "I warned you that the water was cold. You were no were near being dirty"

"Ccc…couldn't…hhh..hel..help it" she said through chattering teeth.

I held her for a long while as she borrowed my body heat. It was not uncomfortable holding her like this and she had the most unique fragrance I have ever come across. It was floral yet sweet, scenting of a flower I had never smelled before.

"Are you still cold little star?" I said after what felt like hours.

"I think I'm alright now" she said softly "Your warmth felt too comfortable to leave"

Her voice had been soft, a slight shyness in the tone gave the impression that she was confessing to something significant. I leaned back and looked down at the pale beauty of her face and saw the red tinting her cheeks, a sign of her declaration.

Leaning my forehead to hers I closed my eyes and inhaled her sweet perfume that her skin gave off. I fragrance so soft and floral that whenever she stood close, all I had to do is close my eyes and I was home once more.

"_My warmth will always be at your disposal my lady, all you need is to ask"_ I whispered to her, my fingers slipping into her thick hair, caressing the silken strands "Come, we must return" I said.

Our time would go noticed if we remained far too long. Her guardian was a formidable man, one who clearly did not want to be parted from his daughter. I did not fear the demon lord but I did respect him and it was out of that respect that I did not want to over step any boundaries.

Once we reached our camp I saw that there was already game roasting on a small fire. I looked around, my eyesight going far, watching for anyone who might detect the small bit of smoke.

I could hear Kagome's light laughter ringing like bells at something Merry and Pippin said. I turned my head, I could see how she tried to ease the heavy burden that Frodo carried by coaxing him to smile, to give him reasons to not lose hope.

"I had once thought that she would be a burden"

I looked over at Boromir, his gaze fixated on the small woman "But she brings laughter in a time when there should be none" he looked down "I would have given her my heart had she been mortal" he whispered softly.

I placed a hand on his shoulder "Do not despair my friend. You have her friendship and her loyalties do not throw those away because of fear. She is dear to all of us. Go, sit and engage in conversation with her, let her light draw away the darkness in your heart"

The general of Gondor nodded his head and laughed light "You are right. I should not have given into despair"

Leaving my side he went to take the plate of meat that Kagome offered him, giving him a soft smile. Boromir needed that; he needed to be in the presence of her pureness. I feared for the man, out of all of us in the fellowship, it seemed that ring targeted him the most.


End file.
